Play Ball
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: Cisco gets bored and suggests a particular type of training session, which may or may not be such a good idea. One shot.


**Hey guys! :D Here is the first of the oneshots I promised you! :D Just wondering...should I make this like entire series of one-shot chapters in one story or individual stories with their own separate right? :/ Please tell me in when you R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to DC Comics and the CW.**

 **Plot: Cisco gets bored and suggests a particular type of training session, which may or may not be such a good idea.**

* * *

"First you build me a treadmill that can withstand my speed..." Barry asked arching an eyebrow, "And now you expect me to believe that the baseball...or the bat or both are not going to—oh I don't know. _Catch_ on fire or possibly disintegrate?"

He decided not to mention how many shoes he had gone through this week. Apparently most of the laws of physics those having to do with friction, heat, and energy still went into play with his powers. Not to mention Newton's Third Law of motion—for every action there is an opposite and equal reaction—seemed to have a nasty habit of slamming into his face.

Literally.

Barry had lost count of how many times he had tripped, fallen, slipped etc. off the treadmill. Half the time he managed to twist his body around so that it hit the ground instead of the moving track. And other times the treadmill spat him out at whatever speed he had been moving at before he fell off straight into the barrier wall behind him.

Dr. Wells approximated that he hit the wall—created with a whole bunch of duct tape (which according to Cisco was the ninth wonder of the modern world), cardboard boxes, and packing peanuts—with at least 5000 Newton's of force. Which in metric terms 1124.054 pounds (or 509.85 kilograms) of force. The wall in turn hit him back with the same amount of force.

That was more than enough to break his nose several times over. As an added downside to flying off the backend of a high-speed treadmill Catlin always took the opportunity to wrench his nose back into its proper position as well as giving him a free lecture to boot.

So basically whenever his friends ever came up with a different training exercise that did not involve getting the treadmill track imprinted on his face for two hours; Barry tried to take it with a grain of salt; most of the stuff Cisco or Dr. Wells came up with were pretty hard to believe possible considering his capabilities.

"Dude...I swear. Its a regular baseball bat," Cisco soothed handing the baseball bat over to Barry, "I did not make modifications;"—he jerked his left shoulder carelessly—" much."

Barry rolled his eyes in response and making no move to take it, eyed the wooden bat with a hint of disgust. He had never been into sports—save the time he tried out for football in high school which ended in disaster and humiliation—and only watched two sports games a year; The World Series and Super Bowl (for Joe's sake).

"What is the point of having me try out a variety of sports?" he asked gesturing to all the other pieces of equipment that littered the blacktop in the back of S.T.A.R Labs, "Apart from emptying out a high school's gym closet for free?"

"In order to understand your full range of abilities," Dr. Wells said leaning forward in his wheelchair, "We have to test how well you are able to use your abilities to complete tasks that only professionals —and child prodigies—are able to master."

"Hopefully you won't break a window..." Catlin huffed, "On any of the buildings in this city."

Barry sighed before relenting. He gently took the bat from Cisco who released it with a grin. Trudging over to a calk drawn baseball diamond he awkwardly assembled the traditional baseball stance the major leaguers used; knees slightly bent, right leg back, left leg forward.

"Just to let you know..." he said swinging the bat back and forth a couple of times as Cisco geared up the electric ball pitcher, "I've never done sports in my life."

"Ok Barry...I have it up to ninety miles per hour..." his friend grinned, "Love to see you hit this one. This is what the pros have to hit."

There was a soft putt as the ball was released towards him. Barry without meaning to had his accelerated perception kick in. The ball literally slowed to a crawl as it neared him. He could literally see all the treads on the stitching twitching in the wind. He swallowed hard and tightened his sweaty palms on the handle of the bat as the ball started to speed up; he was going back to normal speed.

Bringing the bat back he swung it forward to strike the ball dead center. The noise that was produced was deafening.

The bat shattered into three jagged pieces with a loud crack; two of which hit the ground. The ball literally streaked out of the lot like a fireball; a homemade meteorite. Soon it had disappeared out of sight leaving only the smell of charred leather and wood behind.

"Oh ho ho!" Cisco whopped jumping up and down, "And she's out of here! Yeah baby! Can we do that again?"

Catlin's face was priceless. Her emotions first showed she amazed and then it quickly morphed into a ticked off expression. Barry slowly realized why. His hands had dozens of splinters buried in them; a couple an inch long. The pain which was not apparent at first was appearing with furious vigor.

"I think I'm going to need a new bat..." Barry muttered dropping the only intact piece of the bat to the ground, "And some tweezers."

All three pieces were smoldering and the tips of them were blackened. Smoke wafted up from the pieces that had burned up on contact.

"Impressive..." Dr. Wells said with a large smile, "Next sport."

Catlin coughed.

"After Dr. Snow tends your injuries of course..." Wells chuckled as he wrote notes as well as the results down on a clipboard.

Baseball: Ball no doubt is gone forever. Need a new bat but aside from that apparently having faster speed makes a baseball go farther.

Success of Trial: 6/10

~~~...~~~

The end results for the sports' tryouts/training exercise ended up like this once the training was done for the day.

Basketball: Ball popped as soon as it hit the rim. Cisco ended up having to patch it up with duct tape and urged Barry to try it again. This resulted in having Mr. Allen managing to make a three pointer before the ball spontaneously combusted. Apparently major league basketball manufactures have not created their equipment to handle of speed of ninety miles per hour. (Side note: Need to make sure to _tell_ Mr. Ramon again that duct tape _cannot_ fix everything). Success of Trial: 4/10

Tennis: Net melted off the racket. Tennis ball did not survive. Just an ash pile remained. Success of Trial: 1/10

Soccer: NASA will probably wondering how a soccer ball got into orbit. Hopefully we won't get called. Success of Trial: 8/10

Volleyball: Need to bury the crater left behind and dispose of the remains of 'Wilson'. (Side note: Again tell Mr. Ramon not to name or grow attached to inanimate objects). Success of Trial: 3/10

Football: Mr. Allen if discovered with his ability to kick the ball a distance of a least five football fields will definitely be asked to join every football team in the country. Success of Trial: 7/10

Lacrosse: Rubber apparently is more flammable than it appears. Should probably ask Cisco a invent friction proof Lacrosse ball. Success of Trial: 5/10

Dodge ball: Its a pity the Barry is no longer in a school to participate in this sport. Not to mention he has to hide his powers. He would dominate the field. (Side note: Make sure to find a good car repair man that will not ask questions such as to why and how so many craters ended up on Ms. Snow's car). Success of Trial: 10/10

Croquet: Do not let Barry use any equipment made of wood until he learns how to prevent things from catching fire. Success of Trial: 0/10.

Golf Ball: Club melted. Golf ball became fused to the end of it. Needed to use a hammer to un-fuse the two. Success of Trial: 4/10

Wall Ball: Do not even ask. Success of Trial: 0/10.

Swimming: Barry gives Michael Phelps a run for his money. Though Mr. Allen needs to learn how to keep the water _inside_ the pool. (Side note: Send the YMCA a high tech mop to help with the pools of water). Success of Trial: 10/10

Running: Isn't it obvious? 11/10.

"How's it possible for someone to get an eleven out of ten?" Cisco snorted.

"Oh shut up...your just upset before Barry literally turned a volleyball that you named 'Wilson' into a pile of scraps..." Catlin smirked.

"He was the best!" Cisco sniffed, "The only company I had when Dr. Stanton locked me in the janitor's closet as an April Fools prank."

Barry rolled his eyes and decided to ask later about his friend's obsession with naming things from movies and books.

"I'm impressed with the results Mr. Allen..." Dr. Wells commented setting the clipboard down, "But you do realize—"

"Yes..." Barry sighed, "I have to keep my powers hidden. Its not safe for the outside world to know about them."

"Correct."

"Look on the bright side though..." Barry grinned, "Now that I know I can do sports...I won't feel so bad about the next time we have the CCPD's picnic. Every year I go I get bullied into playing Flag Football."

"What do you mean you won't feel bad about?" Cisco asked, "The fact that you are probably covered in bruises at the end or the fact that every cop in that building hates you because you are such a —"

"Failure at sports?" Barry shook his head before snorting, "Yep. And the fact that those bruises and lacerations would be healed at the end of the day. Not to mention that I know secretly that I am _actually_ good at sports."

He decided not to remember the multiple injuries that were still healing. A collection of bruises, a broken nose (seriously...how did the ball bouncing off the side of a concrete wall break his nose?) and a dislocated shoulder was what he had received at the end of the day.

"Well rest up tonight..." Dr. Wells urged while adjusting his glasses, "We'll come up with some other training exercise tomorrow. Preferably one that does not leave damage everywhere."

He indicated the multiple craters, holes in the chain link fences and skid marks on the concrete walls. The team had no choice but to agree.

~~~...~~~

"You look beat..." Joe commented as Barry flung himself into a chair in his lab.

Without responding Barry let out a long, low sound of relief as the cushion enveloped his sore muscles. Most of his injuries had healed halfway but there were still enough to cause pain.

"Don't ask..." he grumbled eventually.

He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. The splinters from the baseball bat had been extracted from them painfully; Catlin had to make him bite down on a damp towel when extracting one that was three inches long (it had somehow managed to go horizontally into his skin instead of vertically).

If he was going to use his powers to help people he was defiantly going to have to get used to the disadvantages of them. Such as not being able to use anesthetic to dull the pain.

"Can you at least tell me why a fireball somehow managed to shatter its way into Captain Singh's office earlier?" Joe continued, "Or do I not want to even _know_ what happened there?"

He blinked realizing that the 'kid' had already left the building. and that he was talking to air. As Barry raced down the street towards his apartment he smiled.

At least one thing his power had in handy was avoiding a lecture from Joe.

Or at least...for a little while.

* * *

 **Done. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

 **Side note: For those who do not understand physics Newton's is the way scientist measure the amount of force on an object. And Newton's third law is one of those many physics laws that help us live the way we do.**

 **Also I would like to add that even though I may not update these one-shots too often, I will adding a few crossovers with some of the stories. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
